kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Varmitech
Bebop is a supporting antagonist in the 3rd season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who happens to have a suit that can make him invisible. He was originally a professional burglar hired to steal Shredder's helmet named Anton Zeck. He is now a mutant warthog who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants alongside his partner, Rocksteady. He made his debut in The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto. Zach Varnitech is a recurring villain in Wild Kratts. He is an inventor that uses animals for various purposes, mainly to get even with his rivals, the Kratt brothers and Aviva Official Description "I am a master thief. I hate the turtles with my partner Ivan Steranko, because I'm now a mutant pig Shredder has transformed me into because I tried to steal his helmet." '- Bebop' ' ' Origin We do not yet know much about Anton Zeck's origin except that he was born in 1988 and that it was he who made Ivan Steranko lose his right eye and replace it with a diamond. As Anton Zeck Season 2: The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto: When Zeck makes his debut in this episode, he is hired by Steranko to steal Shredder's helmet, the Kuro Kabuto. Following the theft, where he left his calling card on a glued-downRahzar, he bumped into the Turtles, who steal the helmet from him, but Zeck was able to swipe it back. However, he returns to Steranko empty handed, due to Leonardo swapping the helmet for a pack of dirty diapers, so Steranko vows that he will pop Zeck's face like a blueberry. As Bebop Season 3 Serpent Hunt: '''Zeck is seen having to have not eaten in days since the Kraang invasion as he and Steranko plan to kidnap Karai and give her to Shredder in exchange for a way out of the city. However, when this plan is foiled by the Turtles, they are both captured by Fung and Mandark and tossed into a computer-based vat of Mutagen in Stockman-Fly's lab. Zach, having been infused with warthog DNA, mutates into a tall and thin humanoid spike-collared rottweiler Turbo, with a broken left jaws and the energy lines of what was left of the chest, sleeves and hood of his energy suit fused to his body. He lands right next to Vanko and cries out that the Kraang turned them both into freaks. Appearance Zach's body is very thin, and his skin is very pale, as well as being barely taller than Chris. He has black, shiny hair and green eyes. He also has a small, black goatee. He typically wears a black turtleneck sweater, gray slacks, and black pointed shoes. His head is triangular in shape. '''As Bebop: Bebop looks kinda the same, but has a mutant thin humanoid spike-collared rottweiler Turbo (from romeow and drooliet) with black and brown dog-like face with the left nose shorter than the right. The torso of his suit is broken apart on the front to look more like a vest, and the suit's chest, sleeves and hood are missing, leaving only their energy lines fused to his skin. He's naked and wears the Red mini Shirt/mohawk and Slacks/visor. Personality Zach is very stubborn and self-centered. He always brags that he is better than Aviva, despite the fact that his inventions often fail and Aviva's inventions rarely fail. Zach is portrayed more comically than the other villains. His screams are girlish, he constantly trips and falls, and he has to deal with the literal mindedness of his Zachbots. He has an ego that rivals if not outright surpasses that of Aviva, and Donita Donata. However his arrogance is not unfounded, he actually is a pretty darn good inventor, since he is very wealthy. Part of the reason his inventions fail is because of the Wild Kratts foiling his plans, and the fact that he makes robots out of animals. Abilities Zach's plots typically involve collecting animals and turning them into robots, but not all of Zach's plots deal directly with animals, rather the animals simply just get in the way. These plots include stealing inventions and trying to win competitions by cheating. Zach's tools are all very futuristic. His tools and inventions can be described as being able to display holograms, having laser like projections, having hovering capabilities, and/or being able to camouflage. He also has an army of robot minions he calls "Zachbots." He makes his robots do the dirty work, while he thinks up the plans. Zach has more means of transportation than the other villains. His primary means of travel by air are a V-shaped jet, a large, gray cargo propeller plane, and a large, gray cargo jet. To travel by water, he either uses a steel plated yacht, or a gray submarine. All made to his designs, and they work pretty well. Gallery Bebop Rocksteady.png|Bebop Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Main Character Category:Mammals